dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
LifeConnect
years ago |closed= |fate= |current_status=Active |revenue=Advertising |subsidiaries= }} LifeConnect (formerly known as LifeConnection until 2004) is an El Kadsreian social networking site, blogging and instant messaging application launched on August 30, 1986 in El Kadsre after many beta testings and it is the world's oldest social network and blogging site. Originally it requires Theorynet or Netspace Navigator with paid subscription fee, now it goes free to register since March 1989. It was the most popular social networking site before other websites launched starting with Limer in 1989, AIM in 1997, Yahoo! Messenger in 1998, Friendster in 2002, MySpace in 2003, Facebook in 2004, YouTube in 2005, Twitter in 2006, Tumblr in 2007, Instagram in 2010, and Google+ in 2011. As of 2019, more than 3 billion users joined this site. History The company was founded by Stephen Warzkow and Donji Yamamoto in Eirabourne in 1984, as in development. When the site was launched, it had 100 active users during its first month. It required Theorynet or Netspace Navigator with subscription fees to use. On April 24, 1989, LifeConnection became free to register and removed subscription fees. The websites grew rapidly and became a popular social networking site during the early-1990s, since many more users joined a social network website. In 1991, LifeConnection released a web application/program for Microsoft Windows, MS-DOS, and Macintosh. In 1997, LifeConnection released a mobile application for TheoryPhone. In early 2004, the site went underwent new changes, finally on October 7, 2004 it rebranded as "LifeConnect", with a new design look and features such as camera with effects and filters, emojis, trending users and pages, color themes, etc. The decision to call it LifeConnect was due to its userbase calling it LifeConnect when referring to it. LifeConnect, Inc. was a supporter (described "more of a founding partner company") of the Unicode Consortium, since its founding in 1991. Features Messaging Originally launched as a chat service. It expanded new features and became LifeConnection IM, now known as LifeConnect Messaging. News Feed Pictures Videos Groups Pages Events Places Music Discover Stories Moments In 2005, LifeConnect empolyees Daren Wann and George Charles started experimenting with "temporary multimedia blog posts" under a grassroots project soon implemented into the then-latest in-development build. The new feature received positive reception from the users who were part of LifeConnect's beta program back then, and the feature was launched in November 2006. In 2011, when Snapchat launched, LifeConnect filed a lawsuit for copyright infringement on their patents. Snapchat and LifeConnect settled on sharing the patent instead, shortly afterwards. Requests Interests Mobile The mobile version was launched in October 1997 for Portosic OS, it requires WAP connectivity to connect LifeConnection wit. Since later then, it expanded to ViraOS, Windows Mobile, Palm, Symbian and Java phones. And later iOS in 2008 and Android phones in 2009. Poll The LifeConnect poll is to vote. Themes Unlike other social network websites and almost like Twitter, each user can set up and customize their profile through the "Themes" feature. Unlike Twitter however, the themes can have gradients and patterns. Watch Live Controversy Team Crimson attacks From 2003 to 2004, Minecraftian terrorist organization SPASDOT primarily used mainstream platforms such as LifeConnect and VidSpace to spread their word. In 2004, both these large platforms removed SPASDOT content. Since then, SPASDOT has chosen to utilize social media platforms that either protect their content or allow for content to quickly be reposted. SPASDOT also implements marketing initiatives like “Crimsonite Follow Friday,” which encourages users to follow new SPASDOT-related accounts each Friday. This specific hashtag mirrors commonly used hashtags such as #motivationmonday or #throwbackthursday. To augment their online presence and popularity, the organization encourages its followers to use a plethora of Japanese hashtags, which translate to #theFridayofSupportingSPASDOT, and #CalamityWillBefalltheUS. This allows them to gain followers each week while promoting their community and message on a weekly basis. During 2004, there were an estimated 90,000 LifeConnect accounts that advocated for SPASDOT or were run by supporters of the group. In 2005, LifeConnect reported that it banned 125,000 SPASDOT sympathetic accounts. In 2006, it published an update of 325,000 deleted accounts. Though many accounts have been suspended, SPASDOT supporters often create new accounts. LifeConnect defines those who recreate accounts as “resurgent” and explains that these are often difficult accounts to remove completely since they tend to pop back up in alternate forms. It is estimated that approximately 20% of all SPASDOT-affiliated LifeConnect accounts can be traced back to fake accounts created by the same user. Many of these accounts are traced back to the “Fuchs family,” which is an online network of thousands of Crimsonites. Many of these accounts are active during important SPASDOT military victories. During the SPASDOT march on Dockery Bay, Kyoushin Province, there were about 42,000 posts on LifeConnect supporting the invasion. Anonymous Queen On June 2, 2016, an anonymous account signed on called Anonymous Queen, using the user handle @save_userQueen. The user acted as an anonymous whistleblower for the Capulco government. The user turned out to be linked to terrorist group Lahat ng Apoy. Category:El Kadsre Category:1984 Category:1986 Category:Companies founded in 1984 Category:Websites established in 1986 Category:Websites in El Kadsre Category:LifeConnect Category:Websites Category:Social networking Category:Social networking websites Category:1980s establishments Category:1986 establishments Category:Websites based in El Kadsre Category:1980s